Pirate Bay (Mission)
Pirate Bay is the sixth main Mission. It was added in v1.6. Story Version 1.6 After Suki gets dropped in the Harbor, she goes to a bar where she meets her contact who has Kurui tied up for security inside the bar. Once released, she tells Suki that she was kidnapped by pirates to be sold as a slave. Kurui agrees to help Suki infiltrate the pirate ship and joins her in order to defeat them. If the player gets defeated in any fight aboard the ship, or finds the Captain, it is revealed that Kurui is a traitor who only used Suki in order to return to the ship. *If Suki gets captured, or reaches the Captain and submits, the Captain takes Carol/Athena as a captive (Replay) and Suki gets tied up and tossed off the ship. She later washes up on a beach where she's untied by a group of bikini-clad girls (that can be kidnapped on a sidequest). Suki later finds Kurui and the Captain in the private room of the bar where they have Carol/Athena bound and gagged (Replay). She fights and defeats both. *If Suki defeats the Captain AND the ambush party, she will leave the crew tied up in the ship and head to the harbor. The Admiral will appear to thank Suki for her efforts before arresting both Kurui and the pirate Captain. It's unknown what happens to them later, but the most probable outcome is that they are sentenced to jail or sold as slaves to work off their debt to society. Version 1.7/1.8 Entering the Lair after succeeding in the assisted takeover of snowy Ghiaccio, Suki meets with the Guildmaster, congratulating her on the good news of her task, then reminds her of the deal they agreed upon before her departure: with the news that Cherisa is in the Dark Hills with a growing Royal Army, Suki has the opportunity to pursue her there. Despite initial reservations about actually going through with it, the Princess agrees to it, in addition the Master asks that she discover the cause of the Queen's recent actions for his sake. Unfortunately, due to increasingly difficult circumstances, the route directly to the Dark Hills has been rendered unavailable; Suki will have to reach it by sea. She is to sail from Port Ismel with the assistance of a friendly smuggling guild, though as a consequence, he was only able to secure passage for her, and her alone. With a cryptic warning about the seas, he sends her off. Talking to Leroy will, in turn, reveal why the Master is concerned: her destination, Port Ismel, lies in the heart of "Pirate Bay", so named due to the rampant number of pirate ships that sail its waters. While unnerved, Suki nevertheless boards Aster's carriage, bound for the far west, with danger lurking on the horizon... Arriving soon after in the bustling port town, the kidnapper reflects on her situation, separated so far from her companions, and Leroy, but then pulls herself together, determined to prove she can act without anyone helping her, and seeks out the smugglers' den, the Vermillo Trading Company. Look for the building with a sign with a book and quill on it. Enter and approach the counter, where Suki asks to see the manager, the applicable worker disappearing into the back before coming out shortly and waving her through. In the office, she is met by the manager and a blue-with-red-streaks-haired woman. The former then explains that Suki was given passage to Belbasa Harbor, the closest habitable town to the Dark Hills, on one condition: she has to provide security for the merchant ship she's traveling on, in the event of pirates attacking it. He then introduces her to the woman, an fellow sailor and watchdog for the Company's ships, Alyssa, who apparently knows the pirate problem better than anyone, having been taken captive by them once before, though she reassures the kidnapper it won't be recurring. The merchant makes it a point to say that, with many recent attacks happening so precisely, the likelihood is great that the ship will be attacked by the pirates. Alyssa ushers them both out the door, onto the docks. Before climbing onto the portside ship, go to the end of the docks and pick up the two pieces of Spare Rope; they'll help with keeping Captured enemies in line during a fight. Locate the captain on the back end of the ship, where they'll immediately set sail, into the endless, dark waters. Short ways into the trip, Alyssa inquires about Suki, making the comment that her appearance deceives her true nature, but then admits it's probably for the best in her line of work. Expressing her growing concerns, the fighter jokingly states she could go into smuggling, before Suki then asks about her previous encounter with the pirates, when she was captured. Alyssa notes that, contrary to popular belief, the worst of her experience was being tied up, and she was even released without pause when her boss refused to pay the pirates' ransom. After some more inner reflection, the fighter retires for the evening, leaving the kidnapper to once more promise herself to do her best to defend the ship, and reach her destination. A scene shift then places the ship in a thick fog, with the captain scolding Alyssa for oversleeping. Though it's clear that the fog would obscure their presence from any roving pirates, the captain soon spots something off in the distance, hurrying to starboard, with Alyssa seeing it as well, and noting its great size. After a minor awkward moment from Suki, both captain and fighter immediately agree that it is what they were dreading. Summoning all hands to deck, the captain prepares for the pirates' boarding. Then, a woman named Dariana shouts for planks down, and the scene transitions into full-scale battle, sailors and pirates fighting all over the deck. In the midst of the chaos, Suki is attacked, but quickly defeats her attacker, eliciting a moment of intrigue from Alyssa, before she notices the kidnapper is receiving company, and joins the party again, as more pirates come over the gangplanks, both fighters repelling them with ease. Alyssa then notes the seemingly endless horde of rogues coming over, but states she has a plan to deal with them, and leads Suki over onto the pirates' ship, where the fighter explains the pirates' reverence of their captain, and the damage that can be dealt by capturing and taking her out. Weaving around to the other side of the ship, they corner Dariana, the captain, only for Alyssa to suddenly side with her and knock Suki out, stating she was becoming a problem in the battle. A save option then appears, with wise kidnappers hopefully taking it, before starting to unravel this high-seas mystery... Awakening sometime after, the Princess finds herself on the pirates' ship, behind bars, and tightly bound and gagged with a horrid mouth-stuffer. A patrolling pirate taunts her, before entering the cell and ungagging her. Suki proceeds to question her about Alyssa, with the sea thief revealing that not only did she betray Suki, in truth the fighter had been collaborating with the pirates for a while; because her boss refused to pay her ransom, she grew bitter and sided with her captors, worming her way into the merchant's business circle to benefit her new crewmates. When the merchant ship set out, she used a special beacon to signal the ship to attack, confirming that they did indeed rob the ship and maroon the civilian crew, though not before Alyssa's cover was blown, though, with the profit from the raid, it won't matter anymore. Suki then questions their plans for her, with the answer being up to Dariana, but has the possibility of either slavery or ransoming her to the Guild. As the rogue moves to gag the kidnapper once again, she protests before ultimately submitting. An Escape sequence then begins. Winning will have Suki use her newly-freed mouth to call out to the pirate, rushing into the cell to bind her again, where a Capture sequence occurs. Succeeding results in the pirate being instantly tied up, while losing results in a battle (either balanced or unfair depending on how well you tried to Capture her). Locking up her taunter, Suki scans her surroundings and remorsefully muses that the merchants were driven off by the pirates, stranding her on the enemy ship, before remembering what Alyssa said about the crew's admiration for Dariana, and decides to follow through and capture her. The next sequence is a long one, so spot Strategy and Tips for reference. Managing to get to the captain's quarters, the kidnapper listens in on Alyssa and Dariana having a very private conversation, and displaying a much more intimate relationship than simply captain and crew. At that moment, however, an untied pirate enters the room, and uncovers the peeper. Dariana comments on her correct assumption that Suki would prove a dangerous prisoner to handle, before bringing in more of her crew and surrounding the Princess, initiating a battle. The result of this conflict determines how the events in Pirate Bay will turn out: # If Suki loses to the ambush, she will be more tightly bound and gagged, captive once again. Dariana states that, as she has proven herself too unruly to bother keeping around, she will be set adrift on a lifeboat, where Alyssa expresses some reluctance but complies anyway. Out on the deck, the pirates goad Suki to walk the plank. The Princess moves too slowly, however, resulting in Dariana forcing her over the edge, resulting in a scene of Suki tripping off the plank. Events now proceed onward... # If Suki manages to defeat the the pirates, the fighter, and their captain, she will bring them on deck, and command the rest of the crew to carry her to Belbasa Harbor, with Dariana as a hostage. When they reach their destination, however, it is instead revealed that the pirates brought the ship to their hideout, Whitebone Cove. They free their crewmates and then begin to gang up on the hapless kidnapper. Suki's options are very limited: #* If Suki submits, rather than be imprisoned once again, Dariana decides to cut off the problem at its head and sends her to the Slaver Camp, resulting in a Game Over. #* If Suki dives into the water to escape, Dariana refuses to chase her, making the comment that the Princess had earned her freedom this time, showing some respect for her tenacity. Events now proceed onward... In either case, the bedeviled kidnapper washes up on a beachfront, though her state upon arrival and location depends on the results of the previous fight: if she was defeated, Suki arrives with her arms still bound and her mouth gagged, unable to interact with anything until later; if she defeated the ambush and jumped into the water, Suki arrives on a different part of the beach, unbound and talking. If trussed up and muffled, walk to the left where the kidnapper will come across a pair of bikini-clad girls that will free her, and give her the Bikini outfit to replace her soaked garments. They'll then also reveal that Suki has drifted to the northern coast rather than the eastern coast as she'd hoped, landing near a port town called Armark. Travel up the beach to reach the town borders, where Suki internally displays her chagrin at having to walk around in such a revealing outfit, but nonetheless tries to locate a carriage back to Velis and the Guild. Unfortunately, the driver charges a fee of 75 gold, and the Princess's funds were stolen from her when she was captured. Return to the beach entrance and enter the nearby inn, going upstairs. There, a shady man will offer Suki 500 gold to go down to the beach and kidnap the three bikini girls. Accept, as this is the only method for obtaining enough gold to get home. Kidnap the girls the same way as the pirates, and take them to a door right next to the staircase, where the man will reward her once all three are his. Now return to the carriage driver. Just as Suki is about to buy her way home, she notices Dariana and Alyssa marching by, heading towards a nearby inn, and wonders if she should pursue them, or simply let them go and return: # If Suki decides to go after them, she will follow them into the Pirate Inn, with a fee of 10 gold for entrance. While the pirate women went downstairs, it is highly advised, if a low-level kidnapper, to go upstairs and talk to the skill tutor, and get whatever Skills you can afford right now that leaves you with 75 gold. Now continue down into the private area, where Suki notices her targets enter a VIP room. Talk to the bouncer, where, of the three options to persuade, bribe, or threaten her, only paying her or scaring her will work. Enter to find Alyssa and Dariana discussing their future plans before they notice their uninvited guest. Suki proceeds to guilt-trip Alyssa, before her captain snaps her back, and goads the kidnapper into battle. See Strategy and Tips for a rundown. Once Alyssa escapes and Dariana is captured, the Royal Navy bursts in, and takes the captain into their charge, though they admit that Alyssa managed to get away. Return to the carriage and board, then bear witness as a vindictive Alyssa swears revenge upon the unwary Princess. The Mission will end. # If Suki decides to leave them alone, she will get on the carriage back to Velis and the Mission will end, though however much Gold she had before this Mission will be lost. If able to escape, and Suki having her hands and speech free, approach the Lighthouse and enter, where a slippery floor puzzle, with a chest in the top right corner of the room that contains the Bikini outfit, can be found. Feel free to attempt to explore and loot the other chests in the upper floors if you're feeling like it (very much recommended as it rewards two Private Cell outfits for Esther and Umbriana the mermaid). Back outside, pass to the left and then up, going by three bikini-clad girls to reach a coastal port known as Armark Town. Travel to the right end of the hub area to find a carriage driver who'll agree to give the kidnapper a lift on his way to Velis. Accept and board, then witness as a nearby Alyssa admits to giving Suki the chance to leave, but mentally warns her never to cross them again, as the Mission ends. Strategy and Tips * Ship Battle (First) - At the start of the ship-to-ship fighting, Suki is on her own against a single Pirate Rookie. The rogue uses moderately powerful basic attacks, so if a medium- or high-level kidnapper is in play, which by now shouldn't be too much of a stretch, then this fight should progress fairly easily. * Ship Battle (Second) - This fight now pits Suki against two Pirates, stronger than Rookies, though fortunately, she has Alyssa by her side now. The sailor dishes out moderate basic attacks using her fists, "Ice", "Earth", and "Water" spells, but she also has access to the highly effective "Chest Punch" Skill, so go nuts with her strength. * Sneaking - Once you manage to Escape, this takes up the rest of the Mission until reaching the battle listed below. This section is mainly a combination of elements from both Capturing Zones and the first mission: in order to subdue the large number of patrolling pirates between her and Dariana, Suki has to be undetected and behind them, initiating a Capture sequence that can result in either capture, a battle where she has the upper hand initially, or a regular battle, similar to the Zones. Like Huston, scattered around the ship are damsel barrels, and it is highly recommended to store Captured pirates in them because, if you return to an area of the ship where Captured pirates were left out in the open, they will have freed themselves and are looking for you. Additionally, you have access to your stealth items, i.e. smoke grenades, invisibility potion, so plan carefully: ** The top deck has three enemies: the one locked in your cell after Escaping, one patrolling the deck behind the cell, one patrolling the bow. ** The next deck has two enemies: one on the starboard side, one on the larboard side ** The lower deck has two enemies: one on the larboard in the brig, one on the starboard in the mess hall. ** The crew deck has two enemies: both near the sleeping beds (use the posts as cover for stealth items). * Ambush - Once again, Suki is on her own, and now has to face the maximum enemy count of four, with her opponents consisting of one Rookie, one Pirate, Alyssa, and Dariana. The former two fight with strong and stronger basic attacks, while the sailor's tactics simply mirror her abilities when in the party. Dariana uses incredibly strong basic attacks but occasionally stands idle while her crew pummels party members. The captain will be defended from Capture until her three bodyguards are Subdued, so if you want to try to defeat the ambush, focus on them first, especially Alyssa, as her "Chest Punch" can quickly whittle down a low-level kidnapper's HP. Potions should fly in this battle, so stock up when you can. Finally, if you have it and are willing to risk the consequences should it fail, you can also try to summon Genie to the fight, where, if successful, it is highly recommended to use her "Almighty Blow" move to Weaken the entire enemy party, as she'll disappear after one taken action until summoned again. * Pirate Inn - If you were unable to survive the pirate ambush unbound and free-speaking, and decided to pursue your captors, this is where your crusade for vengeance will take you. Compared to the ambush battle, Suki now only has to face Alyssa and Dariana, though her scolding of the sailor will result in her using a "Half-Hearted Punch" that is greatly weaker than her "Chest Punch" as well as her basic attacks being noticeably weaker. Meanwhile, the captain will retain her fierce fighting strength, and now participates in battle more often. With the numbers now a bit more evened up, feel free to throw your strongest attacks at them, with more focus on Alyssa at first. When the sailor has been Weakened, and you attempt to Subdue her, Dariana will interfere and force her to escape to get reinforcements, devolving the battle to 1v1. Throw all your kidnapping might into Weakening the captain and Capture her. Female Enemies *Pirate *Pirate Rookie *Dariana (Captain prior to 1.7) *Alyssa (Kurui prior to 1.7) *Blonde Beach Girl *Brunette Beach Girl *Redheaded Beach Girl Rewards *Gold *Capturing Zone: Armark Town (Beach) Game Over Scene If Suki defeats the pirate ambush, but submits instead of jumping in the water, she will be sold to slavers, dragged behind their carriage with her wrists bound. If Suki loses against the bikini-clad girls on the beach, they will leave her buried chest-deep in the sand, bound and gagged as punishment. If Suki loses to The Mermaid (Umbriana), she will be tied up to a crystal (prior to 1.7) or will be sitting on cave ground, tied up and gagged, helplessly waiting for whatever mermaid is preparing for her. If Suki loses to Alyssa and Dariana at Pirate Inn, she will end up tied up and gagged in a well while water is pouring in. Trivia Version 1.6 *Kurui claims to be a member of the Desert Guild; this probably is false because she was loyal to the Captain. However, the Desert Guild does seem to know about the Female Pirates. *It's unknown what happened to the bikini girls on the beach after being handed over to the sneak. *The brig of the Pirate Ship contains a separate cell of slaves that cannot be rescued or kidnapped, with the Ranger from the previous mission also among the captives; its unknown how she got there, but it's speculated that the Pirates bought her from the Merchant from Ghiaccio to sell her at a higher price on the Slaver's Camp. *In CB3, if you managed to defeat the ambush party of the Captain (only possible through cheating), the Captain will say that Suki wasn't supposed to win that fight and that Kendrian says hi, then unavoidably Capture her. *If Suki is captured or submits to the ambush party, and then fights the mermaid without freeing herself, she will struggle during the fight continuously until she is free, completely skipping the mermaid's turns. *Even if you defeat the ambush party, the bikini-clad will claim that you're ungrateful for trying to kidnap them (if you failed to kidnap them), despite them not helping you at all. *in V.1.6.2, Suki can bring a companion (after completing the Mission once) and if Suki surrenders to the Pirate Captain, Carol/Athena will become a captive that Suki must rescue later from the Pirate Captain and Kurui. *If Suki wears a bikini, some people will respond differently to her. **Similarly, if she wears her Princess Dress, one man will respond differently to her. *Suki can only bring one companion after beating the mission once, however, there's a way to have both Carol and Athena in the Mission via a cheatcode, also, the Captain also refers to Carol and Athena as Suki's Friends after she surrenders to the ambush party, this is rare since only one companion is allowed on the mission after beating it once. Gallery Preview2.jpg Preview3.jpg Fighting Kurui and the Captain.wmv snapshot 00.58 -2013.01.29 15.46.52-.jpg DIDNAPPER SHOT02.jpg Piratecaptives.png|Taken from an early v.1.6.2 with a bug allowing both companions on mission. Pirateambush.png|Taken from an early v.1.6.2 with a bug allowing both companions on mission. BeachBabes.png|Suki being punished by the bikini girls. Image created by Burnup19 Sacrifice.png|The Mermaid plotting... Sacrifice2.png|Suki tied to the crystal. Category:Missions Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Outdated Articles